The prior art is replete with various forms of shaving implements and, more particularly, collapsible shaving implements. The advent of collapsible shaving implements has been driven primarily by a long-felt need of providing users with a convenient means for not only effecting shaving, but also for storing a shaving implement for transport or travel. Although exemplary, the prior art collapsible shaving implements continue to suffer from structural shortcomings that not only impede collapsibility and storage, but also limit comfortable shaving activity.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a new and improved collapsible shaving implement.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved collapsible shaving implement that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved collapsible shaving implement that is inexpensive.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved collapsible shaving implement that is easy to use.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved collapsible shaving implement that in a collapsed orientation, may be used for storing one or more blade cartridges.
It is still a further provision of the present invention to increase the functional utility of collapsible shaving implements.